militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Agum Gumelar
|birth_place=Tasikmalaya, West Java Indonesia |party= Golkar |spouse=Linda Amaliasari |children=Khaseli Ami |religion=Muslim |}} Agum Gumelar (born in Tasikmalaya, West Java, December 17, 1945) is an Indonesian military, politician and sportsman. He is a former minister having held several positions, a retired military officer and a former chairman of Indonesian Football Association and National Sports Committee of Indonesia, a former Indonesian Vice President candidate and a former West Java Governor candidate. He is an alumnus of the National Military Academy in Magelang, Central Java. In 1998 he received a master's degree from American World University, an organization forbidden to operate in 2005 because of its diploma mill action. Family Agum is married to Linda Amaliasari and has 2 children, Khaseli and Ami. Military career Agum entered the Indonesian Military Academy in Magelang, Central Java in 1969. In 1973 he was appointed as staff in the Operational Command for the Restoration of Security and Order. In late 1987, Agum was promoted to Vice Intelligence Assistance of Special Force Command until 1990. In 1991 he was transferred to Vice Intelligence of Jakarta military area command. In 1992 Agum was promoted to Chief of Danrem 042/Garuda Hitam at Lampung. In 1993 he was promoted as Director A of Strategic Intelligence Board of Indonesian National Armed Forces and also promoted to Chief of Special Force Command. In 1994 he was promoted to the position of Chief of Staff of the Bukit Barisan Military Area Command until 1996 when he was again transferred and promoted as Chief of the Wirabuana Military Area Command until 1998. By 1998 he was promoted as Governor of National Resillience Institute, until 1999.http://www.seasite.niu.edu/indonesian/Indonesian_Elections/Agum.htm Politic career Wahid Presidency When Abdurrahman Wahid became president in 1999, Agum was appointed as Minister of Transportation. In July 2001 he was moved to the position of Minister of Defense and Coordinating Minister of Politics, Social and Security during the fourth Wahid government cabinet reshuffle. Megawati Presidency When Wahid was impeached by the People's Consultative Assembly and Megawati Sukarnoputri was appointed as president, Agum was appointed as Minister of Transport, a position he held in the Mutual Assistance Cabinet until 2004. 2004 Indonesian Presidential Election During the first direct presidential elections in Indonesia in 2004, Agum was selected as a vice presidential candidate. He joined the incumbent vice president Hamzah Haz as a running mate. The Hamzah - Agum team was supported by the United Development Party. In the first round of the election (July 5, 2004), the Hamzah - Agum team received relatively low support (only 3.5 million votes). These results put the duo into fifth place on in the 2004 Indonesian presidential elections behind SBY-Jusuf Kalla, Megawati Sukarnoputri-Hasyim Muzadi, Wiranto-Solahuddin Wahid and Amien Rais-Siswono Yudohusodo. The Hamzah - Agum team was therefore eliminated and was not eligible to take place in second round of the election held several months later. 2008 West Java Gubernatorial Election In 2008 the West Java province held the first direct gubernatorial election. Agum took part in the competition, supported by a coalition of Indonesian Democratic Party - Struggle and United Development Party, with his running mate, the incumbent vice governor Nu'man Abdul Hakim. Agum was unsuccessful with the Agum - Nu'man duo taking second place behind Ahmad Heryawan-Yusuf Macan Effendie team from coalition of the Prosperous Justice Party and National Mandate Party.http://www.antara.co.id/view/?i=1213343905&c=NAS&s= Sports Life | birth_place = Tasikmalaya, West Java Indonesia | death_date = | occupation = Politician | nationality = Indonesia | spouse = Linda Amaliasari | children = Khaseli Ami | alma_mater = American World University | residence = Indonesia }} Agum's hobby is playing football. He was Chairman of the Indonesian Football Association (PSSI) from 2000 to 2003, and then Chairman of Indonesian National Sports Committee until 2007. Present Life Nowadays he is known as the spouse of Linda Amaliasari Agum Gumelar who was appointed by Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono as State Minister for Women's Empowerment and Child Protection in the Second United Indonesia Cabinet. Notes References * Agum Gumelar * Profil Agum Gumelar External links * PSSI Category:1945 births Category:Living people Category:People from Tasikmalaya Category:Indonesian National Military Academy (AMN) graduates Category:Government ministers of Indonesia Category:Presidents of PSSI Category:PSSI officials Category:Sundanese people